Death Note IM
by Light and Noise
Summary: Are there any of these? Oh, well, screw it. It's me, YoroichiKaze. I obviously changed my name. So, this is just the bonus chapter from my personal document, the DNYB. The is originally titled Act Thirty-Six. So treat him kindly. Rated T for Mild Languag


-Sakujo! Has signed on-

-Panda-Man has signed on-

-Chocohol has signed on-

-Slut has signed on-

-Puppy-Man has signed on-

-Gamer has signed on-

-SheepyFloorMolester has signed on-

-PuppyKicker has signed on-

_Sakujo!_: Wow… Who's all here…?

_PuppyKicker_: This is Light Yagami.

_Puppy-Man_: I'm MATSUDA!

_Slut_: MISAMISA!

_Panda-Man_: I am Ryuuzaki.

_Chocohol_: I'm… Your worst nightmare. –evil laugh that still can't PWN Kira's Final Laugh, but it's still an evil laugh-

_Gamer_: I'm dating your worst nightmare. I'm your best nightmare.

_SheepyFloorMolester_: I'm Optimus Prime!

_Chocohol_: So, Kira…

_PuppyKicker_: Yes…?

_Panda-Man_: Excuse me?

_PuppyKicker_: SHIT! I KICK PUPPIES!!!!

_Puppy-Man_: O.o Wh-what?!?!?!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ.

_SheepyFloorMolester_: I rape floors… Is that bad…?

_Chocohol_: Someone block Near. The button isn't on my computer.

_Slut_: I'M A MODEL! Oh, and I don't have the button.

_Chocohol_: Press 5 if you have the button.

_Gamer_: 5

_Chocohol_: BLOCK NEAR!!!!

_Gamer_: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

_Chocohol_: Maaaaaaaaaaaaa~aaaaaaaaaaaaat.

_Gamer_: …. Yes….? –gulps-

_Chocohol_: Guys, BRB. –Chocohol is away from his computer-

-Gamer has signed off-

_Sakujo!_: … I hope they don't die… I wanted to kill 'em.

_Panda-Man_: Who say what?

_PuppyKicker_: That's not very nice, Mikami.

_Sakujo!_: I didn't say it was nice, but all the Kiras think it!

_PuppyKicker_: I don't.

_Slut_: I DO!!!! I DO, I DO, I DO!

_PuppyKicker_: SHUT UP MISA!!!! DON'T BE STUPID!!!

_Panda-Man_: What's going on here…?

_SheepyFloorMolester_: A Kira Rendezvous?

_PuppyKicker_: LIES!

_Sakujo!_: -writes 'Misa Amane' in Death Note-

_PuppyKicker_: Mikaaaaaaaaaaa~mi.

_Sakujo!_: Yes, Kami-Sama?

_PuppyKicker_: I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR AAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sakujo!_: N-no… PLEASE NO!!!

_PuppyKicker_: Start planning your funeral, TERU FREAKING MIKAMI!

_Sakujo!_: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_Puppy-Man_: Light-Chan, stop laughing, it's annoying.

_PuppyKicker_: But you LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE me.

_Puppy-Man_: So does Misa.

_PuppyKicker_: She's my slave.

_Slut_: YUP!

_Sakujo!_: Why are you still ali- OH! You have twenty seconds of life left.

_Slut_: O.o NO!!!!!

_PuppyKicker_: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!

_Slut_: HELP ME LIGHT-KUN!

_PuppyKicker_: DIE BITCH DIE!

_Slut_: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

_Panda-Man_: Li-Light-Kun?

_Slut_: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!?!?!?!

_PuppyKicker_: -enters Kira's Final Laugh-

_Slut_: PLEEEEEEEE-jksahd;gsakj;egh;askjrhtgsklhnvfsaklgdh'lAJF.,./,.,;lsdg'ih

_PuppyKicker_: Haha, she died on her keyboard! What an idiot.

_Panda-Man_: … Why wouldn't you help her?

_PuppyKicker_: …………………. –no comment-

_Puppy-Man_: I LOVE MY LIGHT-CHAN!!!!!

_PuppyKicker_: Oh, Matsu, before I forget until three months from now when I ponder why I date you, I'm breaking up with you.

_Puppy-Man_: … And you just sent that in a text to me too…

_Panda-Man_: Light-Kun, YOU CAN'T TEXT MESSAGE BREAK-UP!

_PuppyKicker_: Just did.

_SheepyFloorMolester_: I'm with the Yagami on this one.

_PuppyKicker_: Yo, Sakujo!, what do you think?

_Sakujo!_: -offline-

_PuppyKicker_: Great… A load of help man.

_Puppy-Man_: -in emo corner-

_PuppyKicker_: THAT'S MY MASTURBATION CORNER DAMMIT!!!

_Panda-Man, Puppy-Man, & SheepyFloorMolester_: -stare at PuppyKicker incredulously-

_PuppyKicker_: I-I mean…

_Panda-Man_: Th-that's… Uh. Interesting…

_Puppy-Man_: Light-Chan… That's… Just…

-Chocohol has returned-

-Gamer has signed on-

_Chocohol_: What'd we miss, yo?

_Panda-Man_: Misa is dead, Mikami is hiding, and we've discovered Light's masturbation corner. Oh, and you also missed life, liberty, and the pursuit of-

_PuppyKicker_: **THE PURSUIT OF FLYING APPLE**- FUCK YOU RYUUK!

_Gamer_: Who's Ryuuk?

_PuppyKicker_: heehee… Did I say Ryuuk? I meant Billy…

_Gamer_: Those letters aren't even remotely close together on a keyboard.

_Puppy-Man_: Nor a phone, Light-Chan.

_PuppyKicker_: DON'T CALL ME CHAN YOU ASSHOLE!!!

_Panda-Man_: Temper, Light-Kun.

_PuppyKicker:_ FUCK Y'ALL!!

-PuppyKicker has signed off-

Puppy-Man: … Wo-

-AOL HAS SHUT DOWN-

_Gamer_: I hate being a hacker… I KNEW that was going to be problematic… FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!


End file.
